Communication disorders in people with cerebral palsy (CP) can limit individuals' abilities to communicate, thus affecting education, vocation, social interaction, and community involvement. However, most studies of CP have no or limited information about participants' communication. A communication classification system that applies the principles of Activity Limitations and Participation Restriction from the International Classification of Functioning of the World Health Organization does not currently exist. The overall goal of the application is to develop a Communication Function Classification System for Children with CP for research and clinical use. Specific aims include: 1) using an interdisciplinary research approach to draft a functional communication classification system based on current literature and experience of professionals, adults with CP, and family members with CP experience; 2) examining content validity through use of nominal group and Delphi processes to increase content validity, 3) measuring inter- and intra-rater reliability of the scale for professionals across disciplines and for parent-professional teams, and 4) disseminating the resulting communication function classification for use in research and practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]